Soiling on the glass superstrates of solar photovoltaic (PV) modules reduces the amount of sunlight reaching the solar cells and decreases both current and power of the power plant. Soiling is a major issue in many climatic regions, especially in the desert climatic region due to infrequent rain falls. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for evaluating soiling losses associated with solar PV modules remain desirable.